


Those Three Words

by demonofabove



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Cute, Gift Exchange, M/M, Modern Era, Primary School, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonofabove/pseuds/demonofabove
Summary: Tenzou surprises Kakashi with a visit during a lunch break, and Kakashi wants to let him know how much he means to him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Those Three Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thetoxicstrawberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetoxicstrawberry/gifts).



> I haven't written KakaYama before, but I had a lot of fun writing this gift for berry-doodles, who was the person I was given for the Kakashi Lounge discord server's Doodles <-> Drabbles 2020 Gift Exchange! This exchange matches an artist and a writer together, and each creates a small gift based on the other's work.

Below is the artwork I chose to write for! ([Here is the link, too](https://berry-doodles.tumblr.com/post/184873545533/kakayama-week-modern-teacher-au-i-fell))

**berry-doodles' art is posted with permission. Do not repost.**

Kakashi was humming to himself as he finished writing the last number on the blackboard and put the chalk down. His second last class of the day had just ended not too long ago, and it had been a huge success. It had been an interactive lesson about the size of numbers and different ways they can be made; and his students had had to make different numbers using blocks made up of a certain amount of tiny cubes - some were single cubes, then there was the rectangle made up of ten small cubes, then the square of one hundred, and finally the giant cube made of a thousand small cubes. There had been a bit of struggle in the beginning, but he'd been able to get across that ten single cubes was the same as one rectangle, that ten rectangles was the same size as a square, and so forth; and although packing up and releasing his class for afternoon tea had been a bit chaotic, he was in a good mood since his lesson had worked out so well.

Kakashi walked over to his desk, wanting to have a quick rest before class started back up again; but just as he was about to sit down, he heard a knock at the door. He turned back to the entrance, and a warm smile instantly crept on his face. It was his boyfriend, Tenzou; and he was absolutely delighted to see him.

"My, my, what's a handsome gentleman like yourself doing here?" He hummed, giving him a onceover.

"What do _you_ think?" Tenzou winked, letting himself in. He made his way over to Kakashi; and when he reached him, he planted a chaste kiss on his lips. 

"I came to see you before my next class." He said.

"And why might that be, hmn?" Kakashi asked, resting his hands on Tenzou's waist.

"Because I love you."

Tenzou felt Kakashi's grip become almost hesitant; and he lifted his head curiously and gazed into his eyes. He'd learnt over the months they'd been dating that although Kakashi could be a real flirt sometimes, he was shy when it came to expressing strong feelings; but whenever Tenzou gazed into his eyes, he could always see how he felt deep down, because his face revealed everything he couldn't say. And this time, beneath the layer of uncertainty, there was a fondness in his gaze, telling him that he loved him, too.

Tenzou had seen that expression for a couple of months now, the love gradually becoming stronger than the hesitance and fear; and he knew that Kakashi was nearly ready to say that he loved him back. Tenzou looked forward to the day he'd hear him say it, but he would never push for it - he wanted Kakashi to mean it when he said it. So for now, he would just enjoy looking at his gorgeous face, and watching his love continue to grow.

A giddiness filled Tenzou's heart when he spotted the light tinge of blush creeping on Kakashi's face in the silence; and he ran a hand through his hair affectionately, smiling warmly as Kakashi leaned his head into the touch.

"You look particularly happy." He said. "Did your lesson go well this morning?"

"It went better than just well - it was the best lesson I've taught all year." Kakashi replied cheerfully, crinkling his face into a content smile. "Even Naruto was well behaved - he worked well in his group, and didn't even try to play with the blocks, like I thought he would."

"Really? That's great news!" Tenzou replied, pulling him into a hug. "You'll get him to be top of the class in no time."

"Somehow, I doubt that's going to happen." Kakashi chuckled. "But I'm going to make sure he passes."

"I don't doubt that you will." Tenzou said warmly. "Your teaching methods are great for him - his grades have already improved so much since he's been put in your class."

"Maa, it's pretty easy - Naruto just needs to be tricked into thinking we're playing games instead of learning." Kakashi said. "I don't know what everyone else's problem was..."

"Well I'm glad he has you." Tenzou smiled fondly. "You will be able to bring out his potential."

Suddenly, the bell rang, calling everyone back to their classrooms; and Kakashi and Tenzou exchanged longing glances with one another, wishing they could spend more time together. Kakashi pulled Tenzou in for a hug, holding him close against him; and when he pulled back, it was only so they could kiss.

Kakashi loved the way Tenzou felt against him. He loved how his body burned in pleasure everywhere he touched; how the warm tingling sensation lingered, up to an hour after Tenzou was gone; how even if he was touching him over his vest, it felt like his hand was directly on his skin. And that was just being held - kissing him, too, was even more sensational. Tenzou _did_ things to him that he'd never felt before; and if Kakashi could, he would spend an entire day in his arms, kissing him all over, and giving him the pleasure that he gave him. Kakashi was besotted with him, and wanted him to know it.

"Um, Kakashi…" Tenzou said in between heated kisses. "We need to stop. I have a class to teach, and yours will be here soon."

"M'kay…" Kakashi replied in disappointment, slowly easing up.

When he finally let go of him, Tenzou fixed up his glasses, which were crooked and had slipped down his nose slightly; and Kakashi straightened up his jacket and tie for him, and neatened up his hair, making him look presentable again. And when Tenzou was ready, he gave Kakashi one last kiss, and started heading off to his next class.

"Bye! I love you!" He called behind him.

"L-Love you, too."

Tenzou stopped in his tracks, smiling so wide his cheeks were hurting; and his heart fluttered excitedly as his mind repeated Kakashi's words over and over again. He couldn't believe that he'd finally said he loved him back; and he was ecstatic.

Tenzou turned around and hurried back over to Kakashi, who was staring at him wide-eyed and slightly panicked, as though he wasn't sure whether he'd actually said that out aloud or not; and when he reached him, he cupped his cheek and pressed his lips against his in a deep, passionate kiss.

The kiss melted away Kakashi's worries; and he gripped Tenzou's waist with one hand, holding him in place as he pushed back into him. And when he felt Tenzou smiling against his mouth, he reached up to cup his cheek, too, as he got lost in the moment. He wanted to stay with him like this forever, and show him just how much he loved him - he deserved everything he had to offer; but there wasn't much time before his class got here, so he couldn't do anything just yet.

Tenzou seemed to read his mind, as he slowly pulled back from the kiss.

"I'm sorry." He said, gently taking his hand off his cheek. "I wish I could stay, but we'll get in trouble if the kids see this."

"I know..."

"But don't worry." Tenzou hummed. "We are _definitely_ continuing this later."

"Oh? I like the sound of that." Kakashi murmured.

Tenzou smiled fondly and quickly kissed him goodbye again before heading back to his classroom; and as he disappeared, Kakashi glanced at the clock and sighed.

It was going to be a _long_ afternoon…


End file.
